


Back to the Cage

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the aftermath of Sam returning to the Cage to consult with Michael and Lucifer against Dean's wishes. The impact is felt on earth, in heaven, and in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Cage

Sam knew how Dean felt about his visions, but he didn't see any alternative. Amara claimed a bond now with Dean because Dean had been the lock to her prison and was the first thing she saw upon her release. Sam had gotten a small taste of just how dangerous any such bond between his brother and the Darkness could be, and he couldn't allow it to grow stronger. 

Dean wasn't the one who released her; Sam was. Now Sam felt the burden of stopping her, taking responsibility for his own actions. Dean wouldn't pay for his mistake. He couldn't let anyone else pay the price for saving his brother.

So Sam followed his instincts and went where his visions led him. Now here he was standing back in the cage with Lucifer and Michael both looking at him like he was their last meal. He had only a small window to learn what he needed to know and escape eternity as the chew toy of two very pissed angels.

“Look who's come home. Did you miss us, Sammy?” Lucifer taunted.

“The Darkness is loose. I need you to tell me how you stopped it before.” Sam said. He was honestly proud that his voice didn't crack with the fear that nearly had him paralyzed.

“How we did it makes no difference,” Michael said as he stepped right in front of Sam. “We had four arch angels, a host of other angels, and dad all working together to put our aunt in her cage. What have you got, Sam? Yourself, a worn down angel, and a brother that, at any moment, may turn his back on you in favor of his bond with her. You have no hope of defeating her the same way we did.”

Lucifer had stepped close behind Sam. “The only chance you have, Sammy, is to strengthen your bond with your brother to the point that it breaks his bond with Amara. She will then be as easy for you to kill as a low level demon. However,” Lucifer whispered in Sam's ear and began teasing Sam's nipples, “to strengthen your bond with Dean enough, you will have to become a demon and then turn him into one.”

“We can help you with that part,” Michael said as he stepped closer to Sam and began stroking the hunter's cock through his jeans. “It won't take long, just one good fuck from my brother and me will have your eyes black in no time.”

Sam tried to move away, but the angels had him pinned with their power. “Dean would hate me for that.”

“Would he, Sammy?” Lucifer asked. “He told you after hell that he liked torturing the souls he sliced and diced. He told you when he was a demon that he liked the disease. Would he hate you? Or would he be grateful to you for bringing him home?”

“No, he would hate me,” Sam said weakly.

“My brother and I don't agree on much. You know that. However, I have to agree completely with Lucifer on this. You and Dean becoming demons is your only chance, Sam. It's Dean's only chance.”

“What's the difference between him being a demon because of me and him bonding with Amara?”

“If Dean seals his bond with Amara, all of creation will be destroyed. She will then use Dean as the only survivor to populate her own creation. You won't be around to see that because Dean will offer you up on a platter as the sacrifice to begin the new creation for her. You have to seal your own bond with him first, Sammy,” Lucifer said.

“Why do I have to be a demon to do that?” Sam asked over the lump in his throat. He knew the answer would be something he didn't want to hear.

“There are several reasons, Sam,” Michael said. “First, you wouldn't be emotionally strong enough to do it as a human. Sex is the seal. You will have to rape him because he won't consent to having sex with you. Second, the demonic bond will seal stronger than a human bond. It will take that to break the hold Amara already has on him. Third, even if human you could rape Dean and seal your bond with him, Amara would be able to break your human bond with Dean as easy as snapping a twig.”

“This is gonna be fun,” Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers.

Sam was suspended naked between the angels by hooks deep in his flesh. “I didn't agree!”

“I'm sorry, Sam, but we can't give you a choice,” Michael said as he ran his fingers over Sam's cock. “Amara cannot be allowed to succeed. You have to claim Dean, and you can only do that as a demon.” 

Michael knelt down and started sucking Sam's cock. Lucifer began fingering Sam's ass open. Sam screamed.

Michael sucked Sam until Sam's cock was fully erect and dripping. The angel materialized a cock ring and put it on him. He bent Sam over and shoved his own cock into Sam's mouth.

“Now why'd you have to go and do that, Michael? I missed hearing his pretty screams,” Lucifer pouted.

“Just shut up and fill him full of your come, brother. We don't have time to waste here.”

Lucifer huffed his disappointment and shoved his cock into Sam's half prepped ass. Sam still tried to scream. Michael shoved his cock deeper down Sam's throat.

The angels fucked Sam for two days, changing positions often and filling him with load after load of come, but they didn't stop there. They beat him, carved his humanity up, and taunted him with how much Dean actually would hate him for this.

“Don't worry, Sammy. No matter how much Dean hates you, the bond you are going to seal will tie him to you forever. You won't lose him. You're gonna get to have Dean's sweet pussy all to yourself forever. No one but you will ever get to touch him again,” Lucifer purred.

Michael removed the cock ring and Sam came screaming. He threw the angels from him and roared. His black eyes shone in the dim light. He left the cage using the spell that gave him sole control of it and went to find his brother.

 

Sam found Dean in his bedroom in the bunker. He touched Dean's head and put him to sleep before Dean could even turn around. He snapped his fingers and Dean was naked and tied to the bed face down. Sam wasn't thinking about Amara. He wasn't thinking about any bond. He was thinking about how much he was about to enjoy wrecking that pretty ass of his brother's.

He touched Dean's head again and woke him. Dean began to struggle. “Sam? What the hell? Let me up from here,” he demanded.

“No, I don't think I will,” Sam said as he began squeezing and caressing Dean's ass cheek. “I think I'm going to take my time and enjoy what I've wanted to have for years,” Sam said calmly.

“What are you talking about, Sam? What the hell is going on here?”

“Let me show you,” Sam said. He leaned over Dean's naked body and started licking Dean's neck. He was still playing with Dean's ass cheek, but now he slowly moved his hands so that he was rubbing over Dean's hole.

“Sam! Stop it!” Dean ordered.

“No, I'm not stopping, Dean. I'm not stopping until you're a demon again from all the loads of my come I'm going to make you take.” Sam used his power to open Dean and slid his fingers right in deep. He played with Dean's prostate while sucking his mark all over Dean's back and ass. He didn't stop until he felt Dean shudder and come. “Yeah, thought you'd like it,” Sam said. He crawled up Dean's body and slid his cock into Dean's ass.

Sam rocked into Dean unhurriedly. He was taking his time and enjoying it, completely ignoring Dean's protests. By the time Sam had come six times, Dean had come two more times. “Feel good, big brother? Feels good having my cock sliding in and out of your hot ass, doesn't it? You feel good to me, damn good. So hot and tight. So damned perfect around my cock. Do you know why it feels so good? Because we're made for each other.

“Your ass was made for my cock to fuck, and my cock was made to fuck your ass. You're mine, Dean. No one else can have you. Amara can't have you. You belong to me, always have, always will. You know it. Just give in to it. Relax and let me claim what's mine,” Sam whispered as he kept rocking into his brother.

He smiled as he felt Dean raise his ass slightly to take Sam deeper. “That's it. That's it, big brother, give me what's mine.” Dean began rocking back against Sam. He began moaning and writhing in pleasure. Sam hit his prostate, and Dean came again. “Good, Dean, good. Let go. Let it all go. Nothing exists right now except you and me.” Sam had come two more times while he was talking to Dean.

“Sammy, please. Need you,” Dean whispered as he responded more.

“I know you do. That's because you're mine, Dean.”

“I'm yours.”

“And I'm yours, big brother.”

“You're mine,” Dean growled.

“That's right. We belong only to each other.”

“Only each other.

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean came, and Sam came right with him. The restraints broke. Dean looked back at Sam and smiled with his black eyes shining.

Sam turned Dean over and fucked him more. Dean held his brother tight to him and urged him on, coming again and again on Sam's hard cock.

 

When the brothers left Dean's room they ran into Cas. They hadn't spared a thought for the angel and so neither had bothered hiding his black eyes. 

Cas was shocked. He drew his angel blade. “I don't know how you got in here to possess these boys, but you had best get out now.”

The brothers laughed. “We're not possessed, Castiel. This is truly us. Look closer, and you'll see,” Sam said.

Cas lowered the angel blade, but only slightly. “What happened?”

“Michael and Lucifer have been helpful in providing tips to defeat Amara,” Sam smirked. “Seems they don't want her free any more than we do.”

“They turned you both into demons to attempt to defeat her?” Cas asked.

“They turned Sammy. He turned me,” Dean said as he played with Sam's cock.

“This should never have happened. Sam, you shouldn't have gone to them in the first place,” Cas said. “Let's get you both to the dungeon, and I'll prepare the blood ritual.”

Sam slammed Cas into the wall and sneered. “That's not going to happen, Castiel. Now you can stay out of our way and let us handle things or you can wait it out with your brothers in the cage. I guarantee they'll enjoy the company.”

“How did you gain access to the cage when no one else can?” Cas asked Sam.

“You, Castiel. When you pulled my body out and left my soul there for a year, it gave me a connection to the cage that no other being has, including angels. It knows me and responds to me because I was the only innocent one ever there. One well-worded blood spell and I control the cage.

“Now help us or I will show you exactly what I’m saying,” Sam demanded.

“What do you want from me if I agree to help you?” Castiel asked.

“You're going to adjust the warding on the bunker as I say so that Dean and I can come and go as we please,” Sam said. “Just follow my instructions, Cas.”

“If I refuse?” Cas asked.

Dean held his hand up and slowly made a fist. Castiel felt as though his lungs were being crushed and fire were spreading through his vessel. He felt his grace failing.

“Okay,” the angel gasped, “okay, I’ll help you.”

Dean grinned evilly and released his grip on the angel. Cas reworked the warding on the bunker. Sam didn't trust Cas not to fix the warding so he threw Cas in the cage with his brothers. Cas got to experience first hand what Sam's memories had shown him years ago.

 

It didn't take long to find Amara. Dean's demonically aided sense of her presence took them right to her. Sam stayed back out of sight.

“You came to me,” Amara said as she ran her fingers from Dean's cheeks down his chest to the waist of his jeans. “I knew you would eventually, but I didn't expect you to this soon.”

Dean wrenched her hand away from him. “I'm not here for whatever reason you're thinking. I’m here to kill you,” Dean sneered.

“You can't kill me Dean. Our bond won't let you, just like it won't let me kill you.”

Dean lifted his chin and Amara was thrown into the wall across the room and landed on the floor. She stood when Sam appeared by Dean's side.

“You're the only thing in the way of my bond with Dean. I’m going to destroy you for that,” Amara threatened. She walked closer intending to eat Sam's soul.

Sam and Dean raised their hands and slowly tightened them into fists, exploding Amara's body and essence. 

“One should never underestimate the Winchesters,” Crowley said from the doorway. “It's nice to see such pretty peepers in your faces, boys. To what do I owe that pleasure?”

“It's going to be anything but a pleasure for you, Crowley,” Dean said, “and you owe it to the need to destroy a soul-eating demigod.”

“A job well done, I must say. What's next on the agenda? I’m thinking we should work together and really get the universe in line,” Crowley smiled.

“I'm thinking you should get the hell off my throne,” Sam said as he raised his hand and literally crushed Crowley like a bug. The brothers returned to the bunker.

 

They were relaxing on the sofa with their feet up on the coffee table and Sam's arm around Dean's shoulders when Dean asked, “You really want to claim the throne of hell, little brother? I'm sure Cas would do the blood ritual if you want us to be human again.”

“You said you like it,” Sam said. At Dean's curious look, Sam continued, “When I was curing you before, you said you didn't want to be cured because you like the disease. I understand that now. I feel strong, powerful, and in control. I don't feel helpless, guilty, or drowned in emotional turmoil. I’ve never felt better. I think I like it, too.”

“We're talking eternity here, Sammy. Make sure you know what you want before it's too late to change your mind,” Dean cautioned.

“You want to be human again?” Sam asked.

“No, I don't. I just know you. I never expected you to enjoy being a demon. But if you decide for us to be demons, then that's what we'll be. I’ll abide by whatever decision you make.”

“You mean that, De?”

“Of course, I do. I never wanted anything to come between us, Sam. Human emotions and fears seem to do it all the time. All I ever wanted was us, together, a family.”

“Demons don't feel a sense of family.” Sam said.

“I do. You do. The bond between us will always keep us together closer than any human family could ever be. That bond won't be broken no matter what choice you make now. It's sealed for eternity, and I’m glad of that.”

“Eternity bound to you will be heaven even if we do spend it in hell,” Sam smiled.

Dean leaned over and kissed his brother gently. “So what's your decision, Sammy?”

“What do you think we should do, De?”

“I think we should go get you your throne,” Dean smirked.

Sam stood and pulled Dean up with him, “Let's do this.”

 

The brothers started fighting as soon as they entered the throne room. It wasn't as difficult or as lengthy a fight as they had anticipated. Seems there were more than a few Azazel supporters left who would now stand behind Sam. 

The coronation was quick and, for the surviving Crowley loyalists, painful and deadly. Demons had come from every corner of the globe to see Sam take his throne. Sam snapped his fingers and did a redecorating job. The throne room now a bench seat throne that resembled the front seat of Baby and the room slightly resembled Bobby's living room. He and Dean took their throne before the gathered demons.

“Crowley was more powerful than any of you, but he was the weakest king hell has ever known. I am not weak. You will obey me or you will die. When I'm done, the entire universe will bow at my feet. You will be the ones to ensure it.

“You will also obey my brother. You will treat him with the respect you will show me. His word is as much law as mine is. Do I make myself clear?” Sam asked.

All demons made noises and gestures of assent.

Sam and Dean spent some time getting hell in line the way they wanted it. It didn't take very long. Crowley had far fewer supporters than he'd thought. The entire demonic mass immediately obeyed and supported Sam and Dean.

When they were satisfied with the way hell was running and the way demons had fallen in line, Sam brought Cas from the cage.

“Hello, Castiel,” Sam said.

“Dear Father! What has happened, Sam?” Castiel asked as he looked around in amazement.

“I have taken my rightful place with my brother by my side, of course? Did you expect me to do anything else as a demon?” Sam smirked.

“I was hoping, praying, you would come to me to administer the cure. It's not too late, Sam. Dean please, talk to him. I can help you both become human again,” Cas begged.

“No, actually you can't,” Dean sneered. “We won't let you because we want this. We choose to be demons, Cas. We've had enough of the pain and suffering humanity has brought us. We're happy as we are now. We never knew happiness as humans.”

“Nothing you can offer will beat that, Cas, so don't bother trying,” Sam smirked. “I only brought you here to give you a chance to join us. It's a one time offer, Castiel. You won't find a better one.

“Think about it. The angels don't want you back in heaven because they don't trust you. You don't want to spend eternity wondering earth with no one. Your brothers would love to have you back in the cage, but that gets old after a while when eternity looms in front of you.

“Yes, I know we could take your grace and let you spend the rest of your human life topside, but you're not getting off that easy.”

Dean spoke up then, “We're not stopping with hell, Cas. We're going to take over heaven and earth and rule things the way they should have been ruled all along. So are you with us or against us?”

“I can't believe you would willingly...” Cas stopped speaking and shook his head. “I can't believe you think this is right.”

“You didn't once hear us say that this was right, angel,” Sam was getting pissed. “We said this is our choice. Now make your choice before I make it for you.”

“I'm with you. If only to be here should you change your minds, I'm with you,” Cas said.

“Get that stupid notion out of your head right now,” Dean ordered. “You're looking at eternity right in front of you, Cas. It ain't gonna change just cause you want it to.”

“This is your only chance to change your mind, Castiel. If you're with us, give me your arm to take my mark,” Sam ordered.

Castiel rolled up his sleeve and presented his arm to Sam. Sam placed his hand over the inside of the angel's wrist and nodded to Dean. Dean placed his hand over Sam's. Cas went to his knees as the mark was burned into his vessel and his grace. The brothers removed their hands to reveal their initials scorched into the angel's skin.

“You should take care with that meatsuit, Cas. You're sealed into it for eternity now. You'll heal from most wounds, but not if you die,” Sam said. “Your first assignment is to go to heaven and report back on operations. I want to know who's in charge, if there is any opposition to them, and how many angels are left. Return soon.” Sam dismissed the angel with a wave of his hand.

“What exactly did you do to him with that mark, little brother?” Dean asked with a grin.

“I claimed his ass as our property. He will not be able to refuse a direct order from either of us. He will not be able to hide from us. He will not be able to turn against us like he has in the past. If he tries any of that, his grace will burn out,” Sam said.

“Our mark will also show our other subjects that he is to be obeyed and assisted. It will make his job easier.”

“Anyone else you plan on marking?”

“Not you,” Sam said before leaning over to kiss Dean. “I do have a few demons in mind, however.”

“Give me a list, and I'll have them line up,” Dean grinned.

The list wasn't very long. It was demons he trusted to quickly and efficiently carry out orders. That he didn't necessarily trust them not to turn on him and Dean was the reason they would take the Winchester mark or die.. 

The first person on the list was Bela Talbot. Sam offered her the mark and told her she would take over as queen of the crossroads. He laid out the new guidelines she would have to make sure her subordinates followed: no deals with children or mentally challenged individuals, no emotional deals to save or bring back loved ones, and to push deals based on greed and revenge hard. Bela gladly accepted the brothers' mark.

Next was John Winchester. Sam explained that, should he accept their mark, John would be in charge of hunting and destroying rogue and rebellious demons. He would have his pick of two dozen demons to command in this assignment. John was not only surprised that his sons were in hell, but astounded that they now ruled. Still, he proudly accepted his sons' mark.

Next up was someone both brothers had been surprised to find in hell. Ellen Harvell was offered the job of coordinating demons assigned to tempt humans. She would destroy any demons who possessed or used children in any way to do their jobs and would report any demons not properly performing. She would run the operation topside from a new roadhouse. Ellen eagerly took the brothers' mark.

Next on the list was Sarah Blake. Dean was less than thrilled with this choice but he didn't show it. They offered her the job of procuring and spreading cursed and haunted objects to innocents. Sarah turned them down. Sam nodded to Dean, and Dean happily destroyed her on the spot.

That position was then offered to the next demon on the list, Scott Freeman. They offered to set Scott up in a store just like the one his mother had and help him get started collecting proper objects. Scott jumped at the chance to better serve his kings. He was so eager that taking the boys' mark didn't bring him to his knees, but he did bow before them after their mark was seared into his soul.

Roy and Walt were the next to be brought before the kings. They were offered the positions of head torturers to be trained personally by Dean. They would torture demons suspected of plotting against the brothers. They would train additional torturers as needed. They would oversee the torture of human souls into demons. They would personally perform the torture required for rapid demonization of humans that the boys wanted to put right to work. Roy and Walt accepted their kings' mark.

 

Cas returned from heaven. He reported immediately to Sam and Dean.

“None of the angels trust me, as you said. However, none knew that I now bear your mark, my kings. There is no clear ruler. Three different angels are claiming the right to lead all others. Civil war seems once again imminent. The angel population is half what it was before the Apocalypse began.

“Things are being missed and falling through the cracks. A number of residents have escaped their cells and returned to earth to only to realize they no longer exist there and no longer belong there. Many of those souls are on their way to becoming vengeful spirits.

“Cupids are not receiving their orders. Instead of love, hate is spreading on earth. The crime rate is increasing with alarming speed. Reapers are not being sent appropriate requisitions of worthy souls. Many who do not deserve it are being sent here.”

Sam summoned Michael from the cage. “You have one chance at remaining semi-free, angel,” Sam said angrily. “You will take our mark and do our bidding or you will return to the cage with Lucifer.”

Michael was slightly hesitant, “May I ask what your bidding is?”

“You will comb the reapers' list for worthy souls and ensure they make it to heaven. You will then organize a small group of demons to scour hell for new arrivals who should not be here and get them to heaven before they are tortured far much to release. Your third task will be to scour earth for escapees from heaven and get them to return before they go vengeful. You will be allowed a handful of demons to assist you with these tasks.

“After heaven is settled, there will be various, unforeseeable tasks for you to complete. What is your decision?”

“Keep in mind that taking our mark binds you to our service for eternity, Michael. So is it us or Luci?” Dean asked.

Michael knelt before the brothers. “I will serve you, my kings.” Michael accepted the brothers' mark and immediately left to begin his work.

Dean turned to Cas. “How big a force do you think will be required to invade and conquer heaven right now, Cas?”

Cas looked stricken but he answered, “I believe that a surprise attack by ten or fifteen thousand demons would be quickly successful, my king.”

Sam and Dean nodded at each other before Sam said, “You know the terrain, Castiel. Get with our commander. The planning and success of this mission are on you. I want control of heaven in three days.”

“Yes, my king.” Castiel left to carry out his assignment.

“Once we have control of heaven, babe?” Dean asked.

“We send Michael to rule. His nature is to be fair. Our mark will keep him from challenging us. Then we take over topside quietly. I don't want to rule there. I just want to get the mess made by lack of angel leadership under control. Then we will quietly withdraw to the normal operations we have planned.”

“I see now that I should never have prevented you from becoming king of hell in the first place,” Dean said proudly.

“I couldn't have done this then. Azazel would have pushed me to allow Lucifer to take over using my body. I wouldn't exist to do this now if you hadn't spent your entire life protecting me. I love you, De. Always did, always will.”

“Love you, too, Sammy. That's why I always rode your ass so hard, just like dad did me.”

“You were never as hard on me as dad was on you. You never could have been.”

“Hated being hard on you at all, but I had to make sure you were safe. Couldn't stand even the thought of something happening to you. Lost my damn mind when it did,” Dean said.

Sam got up and crawled onto his brother's lap. “We're together now, just like we should be. We'll always be together now.” Sam kissed Dean slowly, deeply. Dean took them to their chambers. He took his time and worshiped Sam's body with his hands and mouth before he slowly impaled himself on Sam's cock.

“This isn't exactly what I had in mind, big brother. I kinda wanted to feel you inside me,” Sam whispered to Dean as he thrust up into him hard.

“Later, I promise,” Dean said as he rode Sam slowly. “Right now I just want to remind you that I’m yours, little brother, and that I always was.” The boys didn't come out of their chambers until Cas requested an audience with them.

 

“Heaven is now under your command, my kings,” Castiel said almost sadly.

“Cheer up, Castiel. There's a bigger picture here than just demons ruling heaven,” Dean said snidely.

“Causalities?” Sam asked.

“Two thousand demons. fifty-five hundred angels.”

“Who's the commanding officer in charge right now?” Dean asked.

“The demon Angelique,” Cas answered.

Dean nodded. “Competent, no-nonsense, efficient demon. Leave her in charge until heaven's new Duke is available to take the throne.” 

Sam nodded. “Keep an eye on things up there, Cas. No more battles and no more casualties.”

“Yes, my king.”

 

It didn't take Michael long at all to have reapers operating smoothly, innocent souls transferred to heaven, and the ghosts topside returned to heaven. He reported his success to Sam and Dean.

“Very good, Michael. I knew you would handle it quickly,” Sam said.

“May I speak freely, my king?” Michael asked.

Sam nodded his permission to the angel.

“I have to admit that I'm surprised that you two have become rulers of hell. I'm surprised that any demon rulers of hell would help get innocent souls to heaven. I know you've conquered heaven, but you seem content to keep things running as our father set them up. I don't understand,” Michael said. “Why are you doing all this?”

Sam and Dean smiled at each other.

“The bond,” Michael said suddenly. “When you sealed your bond, you also sealed compassion and love into your souls.”

“Not exactly,” Dean said. “The only compassion and love we feel is for each other, but that allows us to remember that humans have those feelings for people in their lives. We had enough beings against us when we were human. We won't stand against others now.”

“That's why your next assignment is to become the Duke of heaven. You will take the throne and rule there for us. You will have complete charge over all the angels and be responsible for the safety of the souls trusted to your care. You will be responsible for the day to day operations of the realm,” Sam said.

“It will be my pleasure, my king, but what if God returns?”

“Well, his ass will be late to the party and all the good seats will be taken. We may be able to find him a job cleaning hell hound cages in the kennel,” Dean smirked. “Or better yet, he can keep Luci company.”

“I can't say he doesn't deserve that after all he's allowed to happen. Rest assured that, should he ever show his face in heaven again, I will not allow him to take the credit due you for fixing his mess, and I will bring him to you myself,” Michael said.

“He won't show,” Sam said. “He's too busy with cheap whiskey and wild women to worry about what we do.”

“You can say that again,” Dean agreed.

Michael left to assume his new role in heaven. Cas and the demons stationed there returned and reported that all was well.

“Cas, you did a good job with our army,” Dean said. “How would you like to be the commander?”

“You didn't destroy heaven,” Cas said questioningly.

“I believe my brother asked you a question, Castiel,” Sam said firmly.

“I have underestimated you again,” Cas said and knelt before the brothers. “It will be my pleasure, my kings, to serve you in any capacity you see fit.”

“You and your second in command will deploy demon troops to be silent police topside. Help get things under control there while Michael settles heaven. Deploy quietly, work quietly, and when Michael has regained control over his angels on earth and the population is safe, withdraw quietly.”

“Right away, my king,” Castiel said and left. He had troops deploying topside within an hour.

“De, you were there much longer than I was. Does purgatory need to be fixed?”

“No, but I wouldn't mind sending a group to check on Benny and bring him to us if he's alive. Would that upset you?”

“Benny was the friend you made him out to be. He deserves an apology from me if he's still alive. Send the best search party you can get together, big brother.”

 

It took less than a month for Michael to gain control and Cas to withdraw his troops from topside. Benny was found two weeks later and brought to the brothers. After Sam apologized to the vampire, he offered Benny the job of liaison between hell and supernatural beings. Benny accepted the position and requested the brothers' mark.

“You're the one being I don't expect to need it, Benny,” Sam said.

“That makes me one smart man to request it. No one else would trust me without it,” Benny said.

The brothers gave Benny their mark. Benny was excellent at his job and kept creatures in line for the brothers.

 

It took less than six months topside time for the brothers to have topside, heaven, and hell running together like a well-tuned engine. With the systems and rules they initiated and the demons they placed in positions of authority, they had a lot of free time on their hands. 

They left Cas in temporary command under the guise of returning to the bunker to plunder the wealth of knowledge there. They didn't waste any time on knowledge except of each other. They were truly alone for the first time since they sealed their bond, and this trip quickly turned into a honeymoon.

Before they returned to hell, they gave Jodi the Impala, access to the bunker, a way to contact them, and set her up doing the job Bobby used to do for hunters. They got her in contact with John and Ellen so she could steer hunters away from their operations. 

Jodi was proud of her boys. They were doing right by everyone even though they were now demons. She even offered to take their mark.

“Not now. Not while you have along life ahead of you and hunters to keep in line. Maybe, if you end up in hell, we'll give you our mark then,” Sam said.

“Why not just save time and do it now?” Jodi asked. “It's not like I’d mind spending eternity helping you boys out.”

“You're still human, Jodi,” Dean said. “Our mark claims the bearers soul. It ties the bearer to us for eternity. We're demons. It's entirely possible that our mark would do to you what Cain's mark did to me. There's no way we'd put you through that.”

“Some demons you are,” she laughed. “There's still good in you boys or you wouldn't give a damn what your mark would do to me. You'd want to spread it far and wide regardless of the consequences.”

“Yeah, well, we're real sweethearts. Just ask the angels our demons kicked the shit out of to take over heaven,” Dean grinned.

“Seriously, though, is there some way you could make me a demon now? That way I can bear your mark and have an easier time keeping these jokers in line,” Jodi said.

“If the hunters you organize found out you're a demon, they would kill you,” Sam said. “They wouldn't bother with explanations. They would destroy you.”

“What? You think demons are gonna be happy taking orders from a human? I kinda doubt that.”

“That's why you'll be going through John and Ellen to keep them out of hunters' paths,” Dean said.

“Okay, fine. We'll wait. I still think it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and do it now. All your other closest advisers bear your mark.”

“None of our other advisers are set for life in a protected bunker. That sets you apart like our mark sets them apart,” Sam said.

“Give it a few years, Jodi. If you still want it and think it's wise, we'll discuss it again then,” Dean assured her. “Besides, what about Alex?”

“She ran off with her boyfriend when I refused to let him spend the night with her under my roof. She's over eighteen now. She can take care of herself better than most adults after what she's lived through.”

“Jodi,” Sam asked, “would you like us to send you some company? I think we can get a nice long furlough from heaven for an old friend of ours. He can help you decide about taking our mark once he stops having a damn fit about us being demons.”

Jodi laughed. “You know, it would be nice to see Bobby again. I bet he'd love helping out on this assignment, too. He might refuse to help the demons at first, but I bet he'd love helping the hunters.”

“You just have to make sure he doesn't send the hunters right after the demons,” Dean cautioned. “He's a stubborn old goat.”

“You just get him here. I'll take care of the rest,” Jodi smirked.

 

The brothers detoured to heaven before returning to hell. They explained to Michael what they wanted. The angel was quick to agree. Bobby was brought to them. Michael had insisted Sam take the throne. Bobby was surprised at the turn of events. He was even more surprised when the brothers let their eyes go black.

Bobby listened to their tale, listened to their proposition, and thought hard about it. He didn't trust them completely because they were demons, but at the same time, they were still his boys. He could see that quite clearly. 

He had noticed the difference when Michael had returned to rule heaven. It was definitely positive. Now he had Michael's assurance that every change, every order, was cleared through his boys. He also saw the mark Michael bore on his arm.

Bobby agreed. Michael gave him his old body, in damn good condition, and Bobby spent the rest of Jodi's natural life with her and working their assignment. It was Bobby who brought her body and soul to the Winchesters when Jodi died in his arms.

“Why didn't you take her to heaven, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“Dang woman never did stop wanting to show her loyalty to you two idjits. Promised her I’d bring her to you when she died, and here we are.”

“What do you think, De, demonize her first and then mark her soul or just go ahead and mark her body and soul now?” Sam asked his brother.

“Uncharted territory, little brother. Gotta figure she's gonna belong to us either way. The closer she is to human, the less trouble she'll have with hunters on the job. Our mark will make demons fall all over themselves to please her. I say we go ahead and give her our mark.”

Sam and Dean seared their mark into Jodi's body and soul. Her body regain its youth and vitality. She opened her black eyes smiling and bowed before the kings.

“I guess I’m next,” Bobby said and stepped up to the throne.

“Bobby?” Dean asked, “you sure about this.”

“You been my boys since your daddy first brought you to my doorstep. Your being demons don't change that none. I’d rather be workin' for you and doin' some good than sittin' upstairs readin' and listenin' to the same ol' stuff.”

“Taking our mark means you can't change your mind later, Bobby,” Sam said. “We want you to be sure.”

“I spent the last four decades helping Jodi out topside. I seen the work she does for you and the difference it makes. I'd like to stay with her and keep doin' it,” he said as he slipped his arm around Jodi and they smiled at each other. “And, like I said, you're my boys. Yeah, I’m sure.”

The boys gave Bobby their mark. The new demons returned to their assignment in the bunker. Michael was informed of Bobby's decision.

 

Not much changed after that. The truly innocent went upstairs. The truly guilty went downstairs. Demons tempted and angels preached to those on the fence. Heaven was pure peace, and hell was pure torture. Earth was the testing ground to determine a soul's eternal destiny. Sam and Dean had gotten things running like clockwork and kept it that way.

Chuck and his wife Amara sat back in their lounge chairs on a Hawaiian beach and smiled at the success of Sam and Dean Winchester, their two greatest creations.


End file.
